kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
GeizRevive! 2019
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It features the full debut of the GeizRevive Ridewatch and Geiz's first transformation into GeizRevive. Synopsis The Overseer of the powers of the Another Riders, the king of the Another Riders, just who is this Another Zi-O and Hiryu Kakogawa?! He stands before Sougo with a clearly hostile intent! Meanwhile, Tsukuyomi travels back in time to the year 2009 in the Time Mazine in order to discover the connection between Sougo and Hiryu! And finally, the time comes for Geiz to finally awaken! Plot Zi-O II tumbles down some steps as he continues his fight with Another Zi-O. The fight seems to be a near stalemate as both combatants have the ability to predict each other's moves through their time precognition powers. Both fighters execute a powered up sword slash, but Sougo loses the fight and the colliding energies knock him out of his transformation and Hiryu retreats offscreen. Sougo picks himself up, leans up against a lamppost and passes out from exhaustion. White Woz was observing the fight and expresses disappointment in Geiz for lacking the resolve to activate the Geiz Revive Ridewatch as he is still hesitant to defeat Sougo since the Ridewatch would not respond when he tried to use it against Another Zi-O. White Woz insists that Geiz not be "a beast with no fangs" and remember his mission is to eliminate Sougo. If he does that, the watch will activate. Geiz looks down at the unconscious Sougo and has conflicted emotions about what he must do, then walks away. As Sougo sleeps, he once again has a premonition dream about his destined battle against Geiz. As the two Riders clash in the sea, it appears that Geiz is losing and Sougo is upset as he observes this while the star Regulus shines brighter and brighter. Sougo falls down from the lamppost he was leaning against and hits the pavement, waking up and realizing what he witnessed was the events of Oma's Day. Black Woz appears and asks Sougo if he is injured, but Sougo says he is fine, just tired. Black Woz thinks that Zi-O II may still prove effective against Another Zi-O as most of its powers are based on Zi-O's main form. Tsukuyomi decides to travel to 2009 to investigate the events of the bus crash that Hiryu and Sougo were involved in. Sworz and the Time Jackers see the Time Mazine depart to its destination and Sworz decides to travel to "that day" to go after her. When Sworz leaves, Huere expresses his concerns about what they are doing to Ora, as he wonders why they would create Another Zi-O since that seemingly defeats the purpose of creating a new king if the result just creates another Ohma Zi-O. Ora thinks the worried Huere is overreacting, but Huere thinks Sworz has another ulterior motive for them messing with time and is planning something. Unbeknownst to both of them, Sworz returned and eavesdropped on their conversation. At 9 5 DO, Sougo asks his uncle where Tsukuyomi went. Junichiro says she was inquiring about an old friend, Hiryu Kakogawa. Sougo says he doesn't remember Hiryu from his past, but he feel he knows him from somewhere. Black Woz thinks they should not be wasting time trying to find Geiz and Tsukuyomi as this Hiryu is gathering the power of Another Riders out of some vendetta against Sougo. Sougo suddenly realizes that Hayase is still in danger as Hiryu didn't take his Another Wizard powers yet and runs off to try to protect him. Black Woz feels troubled as he seems to remember the name Hiryu Kakogawa from somewhere too. In 2009, at Shirahae General Hospital, Tsukuyomi is looking for Sougo's hospital room only to witness the young boy with crutches and walking with Junichiro, telling him about his recurring dream to become a king. Young Sougo is upset though, as his parents died in the bus accident. Junichiro decides to take Sougo in to live with him when he gets well and offers to buy some ice cream to cheer his nephew up. A young Hiryu observes this from his hospital room, a burning expression of hatred towards Sougo on his face as a nurse urges him to get back in bed to rest. Hiryu believes its Sougo's fault the bus crashed, as no one came for him, throwing a fit and knocking over his I.V., much to the distress of the nurse. Tsukuyomi sees the commotion and realizes the connection between the two boys, calling Geiz to inform him of her findings. Geiz confides in her during their conversation that he cannot activate the Geiz Revive Watch. Tsukuyomi says nothing and simply tells Geiz she is heading back in time to the scene of the accident to investigate further. Geiz stands overlooking the river when Huere shows up and despite a tense moment, Huere simply wants to talk. He says that Regulus is starting to shine brighter and that means Oma's Day is fast approaching. He also confesses he isn't sure of himself, as he thought the Time Jackers were bringing about a better future, but now not even that is certain as unknown elements started to appear like White Woz and Another Zi-O. He demands to know where Tsukuyomi went to and what her intentions are, but Geiz refuses. Huere sulks and leaves, saying that he just wants to know what happened in the past and how that connects to the future time they lived in. At Magic Cafe Aqua, Sougo learns that Hayase quit his job and hasn't been seen since. As Sougo leaves the building, he soon realizes where Hayase went and races to get to him. Hayase has broken into the closed Magic House Kinoshita to hide from his attacker. As he sits down, flashes of memories of his time as Another Wizard emerge, which confuses Hayase. Hiryu appears and says that the power of Another Wizard isn't completely gone. Hayase panics and asks how he was found, to which Hayase says that Another Riders have a way of sensing each other's presence and are naturally drawn to one another so there is no use trying to hide from him. Hayase doesn't remember being Another Wizard and thinks his attacker is crazy, grabbing an object to defend himself and rushing Hiryu. This fails and Hiryu grabs Hayase and takes away his Another Wizard powers. By the time Sougo arrives, he finds Hayase beaten up and unconscious and Hiryu standing in the hallway waiting for him. Angry he could not protect Hayase, Sougo demands to know why Hiryu has a grudge against him. Hiryu says that his family was killed because of Sougo. He sat on the bus in a seat next to him in 2009, when a woman in white shouted Sougo's name and was armed with a gun, which she fired. The flashback shows the weapon to be the Faizphone X, meaning Tsukuyomi attempted to kill Sougo when he was young. Hiryu says that he knows all about him, presumably from the Time Jackers, and that his family paid the price for Sougo existing and he now intends to kill him. Sougo doesn't fully understand but tells Hiryu he will no longer use people to get to him as he changes into Zi-O II after Hiryu becomes Another Zi-O. Elsewhere, Geiz travels to April 24, 2009, pondering if the bus crash was not an accident. Zi-O II and Another Zi-O battle again, with seemingly the same results as Hiryu rants that if Sougo didn't exist his family would still be alive. Sougo manages to land a hit with a sword attack and keeps going, confident now that he can win. As Geiz arrives in 2009, he sees the bus going out of control and uses the Time Mazine's sensors and cameras to horrifically witness Tsukuyomi seemingly attempting to kill Sougo before he becomes Zi-O. The bus catches on fire and then goes into a tunnel and crashes, the front end exploding in flames on impact with Tsukuyomi seemingly dying in the explosion. The shock of seeing this causes Geiz to finally have the resolve to kill Zi-O. He returns to 2019 and then interrupts the fight between Zi-O II and Another Zi-O. Hiryu is enraged, as he wants Sougo as his prey and demands Geiz to leave. Geiz refuses, as it is his mission to terminate Zi-O. This showing of determination causes the Geiz Revive Ridewatch to activate and he transforms into Kamen Rider Geiz Revive Gouetsu form and White Woz heralds his debut. Hiryu tries to attack Geiz Revive, but is overpowered and knocked away. Before Geiz Revive can finish him off, Sworz freezes time and implores Hiryu to retreat and promises that on Oma's Day he will see Zi-O and Geiz again. Time unfreezes and Geiz turns his attention to Zi-O II as both resign themselves to their supposed fate and fight. Zi-O II's powers prove useless against Geiz Revive, as his Gouretsu form is overwhelmingly strong and Zi-O II's attempt to counter with future sight is negated by Geiz Revive Shippu form able to move beyond time granting Geiz super speed. Geiz rapidly strikes Zi-O II with the Speed Claw and then shifts back to Gouretsu form to pummel Zi-O II through a wall. In 2009, Black Woz investigates the bus accident by going to the depot and reading the passenger manifest. He finds that Hiryu was on the bus but is shocked to learn the bus had another passenger...Tsukasa Kadoya! Geiz Revive continues to dominate the fight as Zi-O II struggles to hang in there, ending the episode. Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : *Sougo Tokiwa (child): *Hiryu Kakogawa (child): *Nurse: *Magic Cafe "Aqua"'s Owner: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Another Zi-O: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O Ridewatch II **Geiz ***Geiz, Geiz Revive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz Revive Goretsu, Geiz Revive Shippu Anotherwatches *'Watch used:' **Another Zi-O ***Zi-O *'Form(s) used:' **Another Zi-O ***Another Zi-O Errors *When Hiryu transforms to Another Zi-O, he inserts Another Zi-O Watch in horizontal way. But after successfully transform, Another Zi-O Watch is in vertical as normal. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside the episode 4, . Starting on March 17, 2019, will join Zi-O in Super Hero Time block. *'Viewership': 3.0% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O II ***Geiz: Geiz, GeizRevive (Goretsu) Geiz Revive CS 1.png|Parts of the GeizRevive Ridewatch appearing by the side of the screen... Geiz Revive CS 2.png|Then turns to the normal closing screen. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike, Kuuga **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches In Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'AnotherWatches In Another Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Faiz, Gaim, Wizard *The airdate of this episode on the Heisei 20's official episode guide page was once wrongly dated as December 10, 2020. *Not unlike his black counterpart, White Woz gives a speech on Geiz Revive's first appearance. *Tsukasa Kadoya's return in the next episode was alluded in this episode when Black Woz discovers Tsukasa's name in the list of people on the bus. *This episode reveals Sougo's father was and mother was . They were 36 and 33 years old, respectively, before their demises. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ゲイツリバイブ！2019 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ゲイツリバイブ！2019 References Category:New Form Episode